1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrical plug connector, in particular for use between a receptacle (ignitor) and an electrical control device for a restraint system in motor vehicles, by way of example an airbag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plug connector of the above type is found by way of example in DE 198 40 726 C2.
The very limited overall size (for example, length: 2 to 3 cm; width: approx. 1 cm; height: 0.1 to 1.0 cm) creates design problems.
This applies in particular with reference to a latching of plug and receptacle, with the contact elements of the components having to contact reliably in the locked state. In like manner, the plug and receptacle must not release from each other unintentionally.
In the case of the plug connector according to DE 198 40 726 C2, the problem is solved in that the locking element is situated in a pre-assembled starting position in a raised position against the effect of a spring, and in order to lock plug connector and receptacle, it can be brought against the effect of the spring into a maximum plug position in which the catch arms can be moved freely. After the latching of plug connector and receptacle, the locking element however moves as a result of the spring effect on its own back into its starting position in which the locking element then secures the catch arms against unintended release (so-called secondary locking).
It is apparent that as a result of the small overall size, the path of the spring is very short.
With the present invention, an alternative structural shape for a plug connector is to be offered that fulfills the following requirements: the locking element and the housing of the plug connector should be brought in one step into the end position (locking position with respect to the receptacle). In this function position, the plug connector should be secured against unintended release.
Typically, thus also in the case of the plug connector according to DE 198 40 726 C2, the plug connector has a housing with a housing body and a trunk projecting from it. The trunk serves to receive the electrically connected contact elements for making contact with the corresponding contact parts of the receptacle. The catch arms are linked to the housing body and run parallel to the trunk and with their free ends in the direction toward the trunk end. Upon being introduced into the receptacle, the front end of the catch arms in the direction of the plug contact run onto corresponding parts of the receptacle and are shifted “toward the interior,” i.e. in the direction of the trunk. Upon further introduction of the plug connector into the receptacle, the catch arms finally spring back and into the locking position. In this locking position (function position) the catch arms are secured through the locking arms of the locking element (so-called secondary locking), with these locking arms filling the space between trunk and catch arm. This measure presupposes a corresponding tracking of the locking element.